With the rapid development of computer technologies, people's lives are becoming increasingly convenient. For example, many transactions have begun to use code scanning functions, and it is possible to obtain relevant transaction information and execute corresponding transactions through scanning. Taking payment applications as an example, code scanning payments are becoming increasingly widely employed in people's daily lives. The user does not need to use cash when making a payment; it is possible to complete a payment by scanning the payee's payment receipt code. Also, current payment receipt codes can display the payee's profile picture in the middle of the code, for the payee to identify their own payment receipt code. While code scanning modes are convenient for users, the issue of how to safeguard the security of code scanning mode is a problem that urgently needs to be addressed.